The Grim EDventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy: IT BEGINS
by Technomaru
Summary: Ever wondered what happened on the days before Grim met the Eds... Eddy was having a...DEVIL of a time in this prequel to the popular story!
1. Eddy's deal with a demon!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy: The Beginning**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 1: "Deal with a demon! Eddy does the unthinkable!"

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "that Grim show"…

This is a prequel so This Story takes place days before the day Grim met the Eds...and it explains why Eddy hates demons and making deal with demons. Also this story may be dark but hey, anything to get your attention!

"Due to my strong personal convictions, I wish to stress that this fanfic in no way endorses Satanism."

-Neowinterknight-

(yes, this is a parody of the disclaimer from "Michael Jackson's Thriller")

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was July, 2006, a time when the evil empire 4KIDS owned "One Piece", before "The Warden" created "SUPERJAIL", before Saul Malone met the molemen, the author was still with his girlfriend...and she was still alive at the time and not a evil hollow that works for the goddess of chaos named Eris, and nothing supernatural happened until one day when Eddy does the unthinkable...

Eddy ponders long and hard for a scam and then he decides to turn to the dark arts. Eddy then thinks "hmm... perhaps I need research for the greatest scam of my life..." So Eddy borrows alot of Ed's comic books and Double D's encyclopedia and despite the fact he hates learning and reading this new scam has to be done. And then Double D goes up to Eddy and asks him "Umm Eddy why do you need all these things for a scam, I thought you hate learning and reading." Eddy then says "THAT'SFORMETOKNOWANDYOUTOFINDOUTNOWOUTOUTOUT!" (for those who cannot understand Eddy's frantic yelling, he said "that's for me to know and you to find out now out out out!")

Eddy is then in a hood and has all the most evil things in the entire world he can use to summon a demon: The headlights of Charles Manson's family van, a Mcdonald's Big Mac, a photo of Rosanne Barr naked, DVDs of "Troll II" and "Manos the hands of fate", and the final sixth evil thing... a autographed copy of "Mein Kampft" (Hitler's book). How Eddy got those items is beyond me but he's desperate for making a scam work. The spell also needed a human sacrifice but Eddy can't kill anyone since this is the prequel so he invited some hooded kid from "South Park" and stabs him in the heart on the table and Eddy says "Big deal! He'll just come back to life in the next episode...Oh My goodness I killed Kenny, I'm a doodyhead! HAHAHA!"

After Eddy burns the 6 evil objects and the human sacrifice, it summoned a sketal demonic being... that resembled the typical Anime fan' biggest enemy... The demon then says "you dare summon me! what do you desire!" Eddy looked shocked and asked the creature "Why do you look like Alfred E. Khan and adults can't be seen in our world!" The Demon then says "I look like that dork because I'm evil that's why! and second, supernatural creatures cannot count as adults because...well...the author said so. Now... WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME!!!" Eddy then says "I want to make a deal with you." I want to be the richest kid in the Cul-De-Sac, so rich that I don't have to scam ever again." The Demon then says "Well... I will grant you the power of King Midas in exchange of anything I ask of you." Eddy then says "Who's King Midas, I don't study history very well." The Demon then says "YOU IDIOT! THE SUBJECT IS MYTHOLOGY NOT HIST... well King Midas was a King of Greek mythology who was given the power to turn anything into gold with his mere touch, if you think that's weird the one who gave him the ability was Bacchus, the god of wine." Eddy then says "GOLD TOUCH! WHOO HOO! GIMMIE GIMMIE GIMMIE!" The Demon then says "Ok, sign here... IN BLOOD! and once your gold touch creates $666 million I will claim what you owe m..."Eddy interrupts and says "yeah yeah yeah! GIMMIE THE GOLD TOUCH!" The Demon then gives Eddy the power and after that he vanishes and everything is back to normal... or is it!

Eddy then picks up a history book and it turns to gold, Eddy is insanely grinning at the example of this new ability. Eddy then uses the power to turn all of his textbooks into gold and he says "I never did like homework anyway... I got a idea involving the trailer park...MUAHAHAHA!" Eddy then goes to the "Park n Flush Trailer Park" and yells out "HEY SKANKER SISTERS! TRAILER TRASH! AHAHAHA!" And then the Kanker Sisters May, Lee, and Marie jump out of their trailer and Lee says "My man looks like he has a death wish... LET'S GET HIM GIRLS!" and Eddy stands there grinning as the three girls make their move, as they kissed him, they scream as they turn into golden statues and Eddy said "HA! this is the one time one of my anti-Kanker plans actually worked! I wonder how much these three will go for in the jewelry store.

Double D and Ed were doing a scam involving "Cursed Fruits" but then Eddy shows up and Double D then says "Umm Eddy isn't usual for you to show up after we started a scam but where did you go?" Eddy then says "well I just got rid of the Kanker problem and made money out of it, so who wants to..." Ed then says "EDDY! BIG HUG FROM ED!" Eddy then dodges Ed and says "No Ed, don't touch me... I need a shower first..." Double D finds this weird and then he and Ed follow Eddy and find out what's going on. They see behind a window that Eddy is taking a show but the water is turning to gold as it hits Eddy, and after he's done with the shower they see the towel turn to gold and when Eddy puts on his usual clothes it turned to gold. Eddy then comes out of the house and Double D and Ed then see Eddy covered in gold and Eddy says "what's everybody looking at?" Double D then says "I know why you borrowed my books... you wanted to learn about King Midas huh?" Eddy then says "Ummm...YEAH THAT'S THE TICKET!" Ed then says "But Eddy, why did you borrow my comic books?" Eddy then says "umm I wanted to get bitten by a radioactive goldbug in order to get this power... getting bitten by a radioactive Silverfish will just give me the silver touch!" Eddy then touches Double D's hat and it turns to gold and then he touched Ed's jacket, turning it into gold and he says "This would shut you guys up, now I'm going to get more gold this way... AHAHAHAHA!" Double D and Ed then walk away and Eddy then continues his gold touching spree.

Double D and Ed then go to Eddy's room and to their suprise they see books on the dark arts and Ed's horror comics...not to mention school textbooks that are turned to gold. Double D then sees the gold textbooks and says "HOW DARE EDDY TO DO THIS TO INNOCENT TEXT BOOKS!" and Ed looks frightened and taps Double D's shoulder and he points to what looks like the Kanker Sisters, turned into gold statues. Double D then says "rapscallions or not, we got to restore them back to normal somehow... WE GOT TO GET EDDY BACK OR ELLSE SOMETHING WORSE HAPPENS!!!"

Meanwhile Eddy sees Kevin and he says "Hey "shovelchin" I'm richer than you!" Kevin then says "yeah right dork, I've already went through that scam once." Eddy then says "you keep calling me dork...are you compensating something?" Kevin blushes and says "SHUT UP DO... I mean WEINE... I mean...you got me there Eddy!" Eddy then touches Kevin's hat and it turns to gold, the extra weight on the hat makes Kevin fall to the ground while Eddy laughs and walks to the candy store. Double D and Ed then run to where Eddy might be at and then he sees Sarah, turned to gold while Jimmy hides in the bushes, Double D then says "I should've seen that coming." Ed then panics and says "BABY SISTER! EDDY TURNED YOU INTO A HOOD ORNIMATE FOR A TACKY CAR!" Jimmy then says "Eddy is possessed by a supernatural force, please help Sarah!" Double D then says "Don't worry Jimmy, we'll get everything back to order but first, where did Eddy go? Jimmy says "Actually, he carried alot of golden object and is going to town with it, I guess he's finally going to get jawbreakers after all." Ed and Double D run to the Candy store and they notice Johnny is carrying a golden plank and Johnny says "I don't know if I should keep you like this or sell you buddy...DARN THAT EDDY!" Double D then says "we're almost close to him Ed! (pulls out Eddy's underwear and Ed sniffs it) NOW ED, AFTER THAT SCENT!" and off they went...

Eddy makes it to the candy store and then comes out with 3 jawbreakers and then Double D and Eddy show up and Eddy says "umm... Like I said, I was caught in a gold gamma bomb and that's how I got that new power." Ed then says "No you didn't Eddy, you got bitten by a radioactive goldbug!" and Double D then says "FUN'S OVER MISTER! WE KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO THOSE INNOCENT PEOPLE...TURN THEM BACK!" Eddy then says "No way! they deserved it, and besides I made enough money to buy the whole Candy store! I got jawbreakers for all of you!" Double D and Eddy then get their jawbreakers but as Eddy is about to put it in his mouth it turned into gold, it shocked him so much he took Ed's jawbreaker and it turned into gold, Eddy was so shocked and Double D then says "You didn't read the story huh? King Midas may have the power to turn object into gold with his touch... but he was unable to eat and drink and this was unbearable...but the worse thing about his touch was..." Eddy interrupts him by saying "So it was a minor setback...at least I'm rich! and if I'm rich then... NAZZ CAN BE MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Unfortunately, Nazz was in the next block and Eddy rushes up to her and Nazz says "Hi Eddy, what's up? normally you would be nervous around me, what's the occasion?" Eddy then says "I'm now rich and Kevin kept compensating that he has a little dork, so you can be my girlfriend now!" Nazz gets shocked by this and she says "Umm... Eddy I dunno an..." Before Nazz can say anything Eddy Kisses Nazz and then she turns into a terrified gold statue and Eddy then says "... Not only I can't eat, drink, and slurp jawbreakers, but I can't even date or kiss a girl...WHAT HAVE I DONE!!!!" Before Double D and Ed can say anything, a crimson mist appears and he hears a voice that says "Wanna know what you did... YOU WENT OVER $666 MILLION DOLLARS...NOW THE DEAL IS COMPLETE...YOU'RE MINE!" A dark vortex opens up and Eddy is about to be sucked into it and he's holding on to a street lamp, Double D goes up to the Demon and says "Ok you Alfred E. Khan look-a-like, what is the meaning of this and what are you going to do with the people Eddy turned into golden statues?" The Demon then says "Look at this contract he signed...WRITTEN IN BLOOD!...oh and I will own the souls of the Kankers, Sarah, Nazz, and that plank of wood just for kicks just for being victims of my dark magic but I mostly want the soul of that greedy son-of-a-gun! his soul has "greed" written all over it!" Double D then says "Well you have no right for taking the others...Eddy didn't mean it! he's just a dim-witted neanderthal who's only things in life that makes him happy are money and "pin-up magazines"... he has a right for a fair trial because something isn't right!" The Demon then says "You have guts under that golden hat of yours...But I don't want to loose that greedy, selfish, and perverted soul!..Ok, I'll agree to this trial just for kicks but you better do alot of reading because I predict you will fail in saving the souls of your friends. The trial will begin(To Eddy) As for you meat...YOU WILL SPEND A DAY IN HFIL!!! THE HOME FOR INFINATE LOSERS!" Eddy then says "OH NO! NOT THERE! ANYTHING BUT...Isn't it supposed to be Hel..." The Demon says "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I MAY BE A DEMON BUT I CENSOR ALOT OF THINGS INCLUDING ANIME BUT THAT WORD IS UNACCEPTABLE SO IT'S HFIL...UNDERSTAND!" and So the Demon takes Eddy with him and vanish into HFIL...

Meanwhile Double D reads alot of books on Law and trying to find technicallities and loopholes to save Eddy as well as those who were turned into golden statues while Ed plays with the gold statues his own "special way"...

Ed: would you like some tea Baby sister?

"Sarah": Yes big brother, I certainly do! I love my big brother!"

Ed: now about you May Kanker?

"May": Thank you so much "Big Ed" you are so cool!

"Lee": Ed kicks rear!

"Marie" I'm hungry, can I have some gravy cakes?

(Ed smears a gravy cake on Marie's face and then he draws on Sarah, May, Lee and Marie's faces just for fun, making them look like members of KISS and then Ed sings a little bit of "rock and roll all night")

"Nazz": Like, I like your company Ed, let's watch "Forbidden Zone", "Creepshow", and "Dead Alive" while we hold hands (Ed tries to imitate her laugh)

Ed: COOL! I HOPE YOU GUYS STAY LIKE THIS FOREVER!

Double D then says "No Ed! It's not right! They can't be like this! We got to reverse the spell and get Eddy out of HFIL! I hope Eddy's alright wherever he's at...

**EDDY'S GOING TO HAVE A HOT TIME IN THE OLD TOWN TONIGHT! WHAT HAPPENS TO EDDY? WILL DOUBLE D WIN THE CASE OF THE CENTURY? FIND OUT IN NEXT TIME FOR IT IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS PREQUEL TO "THE GRIM ED-VENTURES OF ED, EDD, N EDDY!"** Since it's a prequel of course they win...


	2. The devil and Eddy, the final chapter!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy: The Beginning**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 2: "The Devil and Eddy! THIS ENDS NOW!"

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "that Grim show"…

This is the second chapter of a prequel so This Story takes place days before the day Grim met the Eds...and it explains why Eddy hates demons and making deal with demons. Also this story may be dark but hey, anything to get your attention!

I just got a E-mail about the name of the demon, he is nameless but he resembles 4KIDS president Alfred E. Khan, the most evil man in all of anime. So if the demon has a name, the name is "That jerk who ruined "One Piece" and "Shaman King"!"

"Due to my strong personal convictions, I wish to stress that this fanfic in no way endorses Satanism."

-Neowinterknight-

(yes, this is a parody of the disclaimer from "Michael Jackson's Thriller")

I hope no one notices I reused Hell jokes from my past fanfics but I really want Eddy's hell to be so scary and surreal, it will make "SUPERJAIL" look like Kindergarden... ENJOY!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last Time**: In the days that took place before the Eds met Grim, Eddy does the unthinkable and he makes a deal with a demon who strangly resembles Alfred E. Khan, chairman of 4KIDS (he's just plain evil... ok?) so Eddy ends up with the midas touch, a power that turns anything the user touches into gold but Eddy got too much he can handle when his clothes turn to gold, his food, drink, and jawbreakers turn to gold...and kids into gold. He accidentally turned Nazz into gold (except for Sarah, Plank, and the Kankers... they deserved that!) but when Eddy's run ran out, the demon came back to claim his soul and those he turned into gold. Double D stood up to the demon and arranged a trial that could save Eddy and the others from a face worse than death and break-up. As Double D is studying law while trying to save Eddy and Ed goof off with the golden statues and attempting to make out with the golden Nazz statue while watching "Creepshow", Eddy is having a...HFIL of a time! Note that since the demon thinks he's Alfred E. Khan he even censored the name of his own domain into "Home For Infinite Losers".

**And now We continue the story and see what Eddy's going through!**

As Eddy is sucked into HFIL and he sees the whole place is full of fire, volcanos, magma, and shows like "Grace Under Fire", "CSI", and "Family Matters" are the only shows there and the movies "Troll II", "Manos the Hands of Fate", and "From Justin to Kelly" are the only movies being played there. Eddy is then placed in a bus that is on the "Highway to HFIL" and he shivers at the sight of the bus being surrounded in a sea of fire, sitting next to him is a demon that resembles Nazz who appears to stare at him with love in her eyes, this makes him even more nervous. And then he sees what looks like Kevin in a devil costume, roasting Jelly Jiggler on a BBQ grill looking cross-eyed while saying "WE EAT THE JELLY AND TOGETHER WE BURN…BURN…!" and demon-Nazz says "save me a drumstick!" and then the Devil Kevin says "COME WITH ME, YOU BELONG WITH ME, BURN….BURN…!" and demon-Nazz laughs demonically. Eddy suddenly wets himself at the sight of what's going on, so he fainted... However it isn't as bad as what's in store for him...

Eddy suddenly wakes up and he finds himself strapped to a chair that is next to an jawbreaker making machine and then he suddenly sees a demon that looks exactly like Marie Kanker and she says to him "So you like Jawbreakers huh? WELL SUCK ALL THE JAWBREAKERS IN THE WORLD MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

2 hours later, the room full of Jawbreakers is almost empty, Eddy is now ballooned, extremely content and he kept saying "more!" and the demon-Marie kept laughing and says "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…HA...HA…HA…ha…heh… oh what's the use…I don't get it, this torture drove John Candy mad in 20 minutes".

Eddy was then put inside a machine and is forced to wear a mole costume and when the signal lights up, he is pushed out of the machine and sees a demon-Sarah and she whacks him with her mallet, he is inside a "whack-a-mole" machine and he's the only mole in that machine, this torture lasts for 44 minutes.

Eddy is then thrown in a dungeon and sees a demon that resembles May Kanker but in a top hat costume and she sings to the tune of the "Robot Hell" song:

Scaming kids and fooling people,

Just for money, it's not very cool,

down here you will stay, me and the demons will play

This ain't robot HFIL, you fool!

This is HFIL, you can see,

You can blame this on your stupid greed,

Is it worth you fool? Do you think it's cool?

Now you will pay for your greedy deed!

Eddy manages to escape demon-May's dungeon through the hallways of HFIL but then he falls down the stairs and he ends up sliding into a giant mouth painted on a wall inside the door. The mouth leads to a giant set of intestines, which dumps him to the sixth dimension, and stumbles upon a door, where a boxer that looks like Rolf punches him out. As he's coming to, a group of mysterious robed men come out of a door marked "The Mystic Knights of the Oingo Boingo" and start to drag him off.

Eddy asks "Where are you taking me? Where's Ed? Where's Double D? I demand an answer..." but then he noticed in shock that Ed and Double D are the hooded men, poking him in the butt with their pitchforks and then Eddy asks "Is your boss the leader of this dimension?" and the "Mystic Knight" that resembles Double D says "nooo! that'd be the midget king...AHAHAHAHA!" and he pokes Eddy with his pitchfork again. The "Mystic Knight" that looks like Ed just sings "Going down, down, down, how far can you go? You might fall into the Forbidden Zone ..."

They lead him down a corridor and into a cavern filled with white light. "Abandon Hope, All Ye Who Enter Here" descends from the ceiling written in flaming letters.

As they pass through the door, they discover a horned figure dressed in a white zoot suit with tails, as he turns around, the figure looks exactly like Lee Kanker but with a evil grin and red horns on her head, he suddenly conducts an orchestra to the tune of "Minnie the Moocher" and starts to sing...

"Well, son, let me tell you, I'm so pleased to meet you  
The boys and I been expectin' to greet you  
As guest of honor in the house of the dead  
Just relax, lay yourself down,  
Say goodbye to your head!  
Hi de hi de hi (Hi de hi de hi)  
Ho de ho de ho (Ho de ho de ho)  
Waddi-waddi way dee (Waddi-waddi way dee)  
Hi de hi de ho... (Hi de hi de ho...)

Eddy is then placed near a tree stump and Lee chops his head off and his head is used for a football in a "Devilbats" football game...

**MEANWHILE...BACK IN THE REAL WORLD...**

Double D is still studying law and Ed is still watching horror movies with the gold statures of Nazz, the Kanker sisters, Plank, and Sarah...Ed then giggles and goes up to Double D and says "HEY DOUBLE D! THEY'RE MEXICAN WRESTLERS! hahaha!" Double D then sees the statues of Sarah, Lee, Marie, and May wearing Ed's filthy underwear on their heads. Double D is shocked at this and says "Ed, that is very immature and disgusting...then again they kinda deserve that...not the gold part but the underwear part... JUST LET ME STUDY OK! WE GOT TO FREE EDDY AND THE OTHERS SO IT IS IMPORTANT IF I STUDY INSTEAD OF HELPING YOU GOOF OFF WITH THE KANKER STATUES! (sees Ed cry) Sorry Ed if I got angry it's just that we need to help our friends out at this time...so please let me be and continue having fun ok?" Ed then smiles and rubs his butt and armpits on the Kanker statues faces just to be funny.

Midnight struck and in a pentagram, Eddy appears in a cage of flames and Double D says "Eddy! you're ok, how's HFIL?" Eddy says "It makes "SUPERJAIL" look like Kasukabe Kindergarden...GET ME OUT OF HERE! And then the demon and a court room magically appears. The people of the jury suddenly appear as well and they are Dracula, Bride of Frankenstein, Wolfman, Fred Fredburger, a unnamed Blue Vampire that seems to be annoyed by Fred Fredburger, Jelly Jiggler and L. Ed sees L and yells out to him, "YOU'RE THE GUY WHO TRIED TO SOLVE THE "KIRA CASE" can you sign your real name in my underwear?" And L says "Eww, I don't know what's worse, having my name written in the Death Note or your underwear!" The honorable Judge Roy Spleen has arrived and says "Hear Ye! Hear Ye! Court is in session! Eddy vs. the Devil, how do you plead?" Eddy then says "your honor, that devilish fiend tricked me, he said nothing about innocent people being suffered and I'm unable to eat, drink, and suck on jawbreakers (notices L is sucking on a jawbreaker and shares one with Fred Fredburger) So I demand I should win the case!" Dracula then tells Wolfman "Dracula hates jury duty!" and Bride of Frankenstein says "FIRE BAD! FIRE BAD!"

The Demon then shows the Judge the contract that is signed in Eddy's blood but then Double D then says "Oh no... Eddy's doomed unless I pulls off my "hat-trick"... there goes nothin..." But then Eddy then touches his cage and it somehow turns to gold and opens, Eddy then looks at his hands and grins evilily at the demon and then the demon then says "Oh no...OH NO... OH NOOOOO! KEEP THAT GOLD TOUCHING FREAK AWAY FROM ME!" And Judge Roy Spleen then says "ORDER! ORDER! I SENTACE EDDY TO BE HELD IN CONTEMPT!" And then one of the two guards then says "Are you kidding? and have us turned into golden statues... NOW WAY!" Double D then knows what Eddy's up to as Ed continues to place more dirty underwear on the Kanker statue's heads. Fred Fredburger then says to the blue vampire "Umm... I like music from Japan, it like sounds better than music from like Europe and it does lalalalalalalalalalala...YES!" And L says "yes it does my new friend...Want some tokoroten?" And after Fred Fredburger says "YES!" L and Fred Fredburger are soon seen eating Jelly Jiggler.

Eddy then corners the demon and says "Ok, "Beelzebutt"! I want you to remove this curse and turns everything I turned to gold back to normal..or else your "golden week" will be a golden eternity!" The Demon then says "OK OK!!!! JURY! REACH THE VERDICT! REACH THE VERDICT!" Fred Fredburger then says "We the jury find Eddy's Soul back in possession of Eddy and not of the demon and that the gold touch must be removed and reversed immediately!" and L says "YES!" Meanwhile Dracula says "Dracula hates Jury duty but Dracula likes eating the jelly man!" The Demon then surrenders and removes the golden touch from Eddy and Eddy is very happy to be freed from the curse and everything Eddy turned to gold turned back to normal like Double D's hat.

And then suddenly, the golden statues returned back to normal, Sarah and the Kanker Sisters notice they are wearing Ed's dirty underwear on their heads but to their horror they discover they belong to Ed and they gag and vomit offscreen. Nazz is also revived and she goes up to Ed and says "Dude...when I was a gold statue... why were you kissing me and making me watch horror movies with you?" Ed blushes and couldn't say a word. Nazz then says "well since you helped Double D somehow I'll let that slide and next time you want to watch a horror movie with me, just ask ok? As for Eddy... (Nazz slaps Eddy) DUDE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! THAT WAS THE DUMBEST SCAM REALATED THING YOU EVER DID! (gives him a jawbreaker) this will keep you from scamming for a few days...I HOPE YOU FEEL GOOD ABOUT YOURSELF!" Nazz walks away angerly. Eddy then says "At least I no longer have the midas touch and I'm free from HFIL!

But then the Demon then says "Ok Eddy, you got your soul back, you lost the Midas touch, and you got your friends back... did I ever tell you what eventually happened to King Midas?..he angered a powerful being...AND GOT THE EARS OF A DONKEY!" The demon zaps Eddy and he ends up with Donkey ears, Eddy looked shocked and the demon then says "Oh and I'm going to make the loud mouth little girl catch a terrible virus for no good reason... see you next time Eddy... And so the demon makes a incredibly evil laugh and vanishes into black and crimson mist. Double D then goes up to Eddy and says "Well Eddy I hope you learned your lesson about this... never make Faust like deals with evil!" Eddy then says "Actually when I get rid of these donkey ears I'm going back to scamming for jawbreakers...but without help from dark forces..." Ed then jumps on Eddy and says "Giddyap Mr. Ed!" Eddy then says "ED YOU IDIOT! MR. ED IS A HORSE, NOT A DONK...oh what's the use...just wait till a "Deux Ex Machina gets rid of these donkey ears...

**THE NEXT DAY! and due to "Deux Ex Machina", Eddy no longer has donkey ears but Sarah is still sick.**

It was a (un)usual day in the Cul-de-sac on Peach Creek, no adult in sight, kids playing, Kankers doing something destructive, and the Eds Scamming for jawbreakers but then something very unusual and dark happens.

The Eds are having a "giant robot scam" where they have "giant robots" made out of cardboard boxes standing behind them and a sign that reads "Humungus (sic) Robots for too buks (sic)" next to them. Eddy was yelling out "Giant Robots here! Destroy cities, save the world from aliens from Uranus (giggles) look good while riding one! Only for 2 bucks…what? I charged 2 bucks instead of a quarter because look at them, they're huge and besides, giant robots don't grow on trees and… HEY ED! GET OUT OF THE DUNGAM 1000" and Ed cheerfully yells out "SPACE FIGHTER ED WILL SAVE EARTH FROM THE MARTIANS FROM URECTUM…FILMED IN ALIENVISION!" Eddy is also annoyed that Double D is not helping them because for starters he knows that the giant robot scam isn't gonna work and second Sara is extremely sick and Double D is trying to get her better because of Sympathy.

Double D is in Sara's room, making her Uzumaki brand Ramen and then Sara says sweetly and sickly "Double D, why are you trying to help me, after all I've done to you, my brother, and umm… Johnny 2x4, I don't even deserve this." Double D shows up in a biohazard suit and hands her the ramen telling her "it's because despite the way you act, you're still human and well… (blushes) I have a reputation to keep when it comes to being the favorite of the 3 Eds…and Johnny. Hey someone's at the door" and when Double d opens the door he sees Ed and Eddy, Eddy is annoyed because he's helping Sara and not them with their giant robot scam and Double D tells them "I told you a thousand times, your automatons are supposed to be made out of steel and able to transform, yours just stands there, unable to fight fictional aliens" only for Eddy to yell out "Yeah right sockhead, now get over here and help u…" and before Eddy can finish she hears Sara scream out of fear, something Ed has never heard before and then he dashes to her room saying "BABY SISTER! BIG BROTHER GONNA SAVE YOU FROM THE BOOGERMAN!!!" and when all 3 Eds show up they see green mist appear and a shadowy cloaked figure materialize from the mist, he was a skeleton dressed in a cloak and carried a scythe and before the skeleton speaks, Ed makes a huge smile and yells out "IT'S SKELETOR! HEY SKELETOR, SIGN MY LUCKY UNDERWEAR!" and then Ed pulls down his pants, revealing green boxers to the figure and says "they where white when I first got them" and then the rancid smell of Ed's underwear gets to the figure and then he faints.

**THE END **(gets crossed off and replaced with the words)** THE BEGINNING...** Go read chapter 1 of "The Grim Ed-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy"!


End file.
